Battle For Cheap Town/A Guessing Game
A Guessing Game is the fourth episode of Battle For Cheap Town. In this episode, the contestants do some object show character guessing. Transcript *Itchy Mosquito: Hey Chips McGraw, did you ever find Stinky? *Chips McGraw: Yeah, I found him. He was at the chocolate pool from season 1. Franko was there, too. *Itchy Mosquito: Well, I'm glad you found him. And guess what? I found Chunder and Nasty Nacho Chip! *Nasty Nacho: Don't call me Nasty Nacho Chip! *Itchy Mosquito: Uh... yeah. Anyway, I wonder what the other team is doing. *(Cut to Doc Broc.) *Doc Broc: Great. Just great. Another team member is going home! I mean, the TLC. But still, it'll probably be me or Pvt. Scummy Honey! And I think it's more likely to be me. And who will be the team captain if I leave? *Announcer: Well, let's find out if you will leave, because now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Announcer: Tons of Tunes, this is your second time at Cake at Stake. Getting used to it? *Doc Broc: Just get on with the votes! *Announcer: Okay. We got 22 votes: 14 likes, and 8 dislikes. Before we start, would anyone like to use their tokens? *Doc Broc and Col. Sick Chicken: No. *Franko: Yeah, I guess..? *Announcer: Okay. Now for the likes. Col. Sick Chicken has no likes. Franko, Crikey, and Surge have one like each. Smelly Bean, Doc Broc, Stinky, and Ricardo have 2 likes each. And Gen. Germometer wins the prize with 3. Gen. Germometer, your prize is a Revenge Token. *Gen. Germometer: Yes! Now my chance has come! *Announcer: Now for the dislikes. Safe with no dislikes are Doc Broc, Surge, Ricardo, Crikey, and Franko. Since he used his Lose Token, it doesn't have an effect. Crikey, Gen. Germometer, and Smelly Bean are safe with one dislike each. It's down to Stinky and Col. Sick Chicken. *Col. Sick Chicken: I knew it! *Announcer: Actually, Col. Sick Chicken, you're safe with two dislikes, and Stinky is eliminated with four. *Stinky: WHAT?! *(Stinky is sent to the TLC.) The contest The fourth contest is object show character guessing. Here's how it works: Since doing pictures will be too easy, you will have to guess characters from a line they said. There will be ten characters for you to guess. Some will be easier than others. #I'm ready for anything. Go for it! #I've heard of these kinds of shows. They're apparently hilarious. I'm in. #I want the pizza, now. #Guys, why do you slap each other? It's pointless. #Well, it wasn't that scary. If we were doing this game in the caves, now that, THAT would be scary! #Easy for you to say! An alliance is a great idea, even though nearly every object show has one. #No. I mean, there's nothing mean I did that I can think of that would make people want to vote me. #Where's my coffee? I had some coffee a long time ago. I want my coffee NOW! #Hey guys, I came up with the perfect solution! #You do realize you're talking to me, right? The contest ends June 9th. Rocky.jpg|Rocky - The True Hero. Results Here are the correct answers. #Hot Dog (BOTO) #Television (OO) #Lightbulb (II) #Golf Ball (BFDI) #Blue (The Color Challenge) #Horn (Object Trek) #Pin (BFDI) #Toast (Object Mayhem) #Candy Cane (Object Madness) #Toothy (OO) *Announcer: I did not receive answers from Doc Broc, Chips McGraw, Crikey, Meathead, Pvt. Scummy Honey, or Smelly Bean. But for the ones I did get, here are the results.Surge.jpg #Surge - #Itchy Mosquito - #Gen. Germometer - #Nasty Nacho - #Infantry Ant - #Vac Attack - #Pizza Face - #Gooey - #Chunder - #Arak Attack - #Franko - #Ricardo - #Rocky - #Col. Sick Chicken - #Cmdr. Sticky Jam Jar - Tokens *Doc Broc has a Theft Token. *Arak Attack has a Revenge Token. *Col. Sick Chicken has a Theft Token and a Preserve Token. *Chips McGraw has a Swap Token. *Gen. Germometer has a Revenge Token.